


you are the night light ripping through my wicked world

by wolfatthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, a feeble attempt at humor, minor alex/kelly - Freeform, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfatthedoor/pseuds/wolfatthedoor
Summary: the metaphorical record scratches. lena withdraws and she really tries not to tilt her head to the side. she feels like a walking question mark. "i beg your pardon?""what kind of mother would I be if some kryptonian jock hurt my daughter and i did nothing about it?"or the one where lena and kara deal with in-laws. some of them are easier than others.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	you are the night light ripping through my wicked world

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been able to write for months now and i basically had to rip this off from my brain. in spanish we say "que sea lo que dios quiera" which roughly translates to it's not much, but it's honest work. title from the cheesiest song i've ever heard: this is for real by motion city soundtrack.

It starts easy enough.

Lena meets Kara. Kara chips away at her armor and slowly worms her way into Lena's heart. Lena didn't even put up a fight. There was something about Kara that was always so warm and inviting that Lena couldn't have possibly thought to resist. And, when she looks back on it, she realizes she never minded. It was as if she were waiting for Kara to come around and love her.

Then there's Supergirl. All heroic and chivalrous, looking after Lena, saving her in the nick of time and standing proud at their partnership. Lena won't deny it, she always thought Supergirl was attractive what with the muscles and the eyes and the hands. There was this pull Lena felt towards Supergirl, maybe it was the thrill of being a Luthor and a Super and doing good together. Maybe it was about finally finding her equal, someone who had lost as much as her and worked as hard as her to do good. Even ground.

Then the lines between Kara and Supergirl begin to blur. Lena almost sees it all pan out in slow motion. Suddenly Supergirl looks at her fondly and worries more about her. Every time Lena touches Kara she swears she can feel the power thrumming inside of her. And every time either one of them says Lena's name, she feels safe and loved. Far from the physical similarities that Lena should've noticed earlier, it's the way Kara and Supergirl make her feel and the way they always look at her as if she were the most precious thing they've ever seen. Lena figures it out because both Kara and Supergirl are an open book to her. But she doesn't say a word. She knows that's Kara's secret to tell and she treats reporter and superhero differently. For Kara Danvers there is this endless fondness and deep rooted love. For Supergirl there is this tense professionalism, a give and take that Lena enjoys.

At the same time, the lines between friendship and romantic love blur as well. It sneaks on Lena like the way Kara threads their hands together while watching a movie in Kara's overworn couch. It floors her, makes her want to sneak glances at Kara whenever possible. It makes her want to be close to her, it makes her hands ache to touch Kara. It encompasses all of Lena and it comes to a point where the only thing she can think of is Kara. And she wonders, she truly does, if Kara feels the same. If everything that Lena has been feeling so far is reciprocated or if it only lives in her own mind.

Luckily, it's Kara that takes the next step. Way after the Supergirl secret is kept between the two of them. Long after Lena has told Kara she's always known but she was waiting for Kara to say something and while she is a little hurt it didn't come sooner, she understands the weight a name and a legacy can carry.

Kara asks her to come over to her apartment at around 8 pm, when Lena knows she should be heading home but isn't because there's always work to do.

It's a normal night over at Kara's place, as far as Lena can tell. When she arrives there is already a pint of ice cream on the coffee table and two spoons. They settle in the couch, shoulders leaning against one another and hands tangled under the blanket. They're watching Street Food on Netflix because Kara likes food and Lena would like to know more about world gastronomy. She has no intention to broaden Kara's gastronomic horizon nor is she looking for new ways to impress her best friend, not at all. Lena is simply curious. Of course, it's mere curiosity. Lena kind of sucks at lying to herself.

At some point, Kara begins to squirm and move around the couch, breaking the contact. Lena tries not to pout but, by the guilty look on Kara's face, she knows she's not very successful.

"Sorry," Kara offers a lopsided smile. "I just can't find the right position." 

Lena hums her answer and pauses the show and scoots to the other end of the couch so Kara can have more space. Finally, Kara settles her back to the arm of the couch and lifts a leg, putting it against the back of it, the other dangling from the side of the couch. She smiles and pats the space in between her legs.

Lena raises an eyebrow.

Kara pouts. "Come on. We'll both be comfy."

Lena thinks about it for four seconds, tops. Kara is naturally a very cuddly person and Lena would be lying if she said she doesn't enjoy cuddling with Kara. And Lena will soak up all the affection and love Kara offers her, so, in the end it's a no brainer. She gives in and places her back to Kara's front, covering both of them with the blanket. Kara immediately holds her and nuzzles into her neck. Lena sighs, contented in this cocoon of love and warmth and just Kara. She plays the show again and settles closer to Kara, closing her eyes and enjoying every moment.

"I could get used to this," Kara's voice rumbles lowly in her ear. Lena feels the vibrations to her toes and sighs again. She smiles.

"Me too."

And then Kara presses a kiss to her cheek. Lena freezes for a moment. This isn't new or alien to their relationship. Lena has been known for kissing Kara's cheek and flustering her, sometimes she even does it with that sole purpose. But this soft kiss feels more intimate, feels like it might mean something more because they are wrapped up in each other. Lena places her hands over the flame.

"I could get used to that too," she says.

Kara gives her a short, delighted laugh. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

"What about this?" And Kara starts peppering her neck and face with sloppy kisses. Lena squirms and makes a surprised noise, trying (but not really) to get out of Kara's grip.

Lena giggles as she leans forward and slides to the other end of the couch, turning around and raising her knees up to her chest, trying to fend off Kara's attack.

Kara places her chin on top of Lena's knees and they just stay there, suspended in that moment, Lena trying to catch her breath and Kara sporting the biggest and sunniest smile.

But then something shifts, and Lena wonders again if she's overthinking it or if it's actually happening. Kara's smile fades gradually, her breathing steady, and the place where her chin is resting warm. Lena watches as Kara swallows hard and wonders what's about to happen.

"Lena," Kara says, suddenly very serious, blue eyes looking at her with all the attention they possess.

Lena hums her answer.

"Can I kiss you?"

Lena's heart does a backflip or a somersault or something that's definitely not cardio-appropriate and she feels how it's trying to beat out of her chest. She doesn't even consider that Kara might hear it.

"Isn't that what you've been doing?" She raises an eyebrow, hopes that the energy behind the gesture comes through. Kara has got her rooted to this spot and under her will.

"But properly, I mean."

Lena's breath hitches. She nods and refuses to close her eyes as Kara inches forwards to meet her. She wants to be aware of this, wants to remember Kara's face as she kisses her.

When their lips finally touch, it's impossible to not close her eyes and get lost in the sensation. It's not fireworks what she feels, but rather a strong need to cry because Kara is so gentle, so soft, so mindful of her own strength and she doesn't push any further than what Lena is willing to give. And Lena cannot contain her love, cannot hold it back, she wants to give Kara everything.

Lena's hands go around Kara's neck and they exchange a long kiss. Lena's lower lip trembles and Kara attaches her lips to it, kissing her thoroughly. Lena can't help it, she opens her mouth and deepens the kiss, holding tight onto Kara. She feels Kara's hands on her legs, on her hair, on the side of her face, on her jaw. It seems like Kara is everywhere and Lena could die a happy woman right now.

When Kara breaks the kiss, she lets out a soft "woah."

"You have positively no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Lena says, holding Kara close.

"How long?" Kara whispers, drops a kiss to the corner of Lena's mouth. Lena smiles and exhales.

Lena squints with one eye. "Around four years, give or take."

Kara pulls back and gives her a weird look.

"What?" Lena blushes a little.

"So, you're," Kara places one finger on Lena's chest, "telling me," she points towards herself, "that we could've done this earlier?"

Lena feels emboldened. "It took you a while."

Kara sputters. "Me?"

"I'm a lady and you're the knight in shining armor. It's only the chivalrous thing to do," Lena smirks.

Kara looks at her with her mouth slightly open, as if she can't believe the audacity. "You know what?"

Lena doesn't let her continue, she closes the gap between them and kisses Kara soundly. Kara completely forgets what she was going to say.

"You were saying, darling?"

Kara mumbles something that Lena can't quite make out. "Just kiss me again," she settles on.

//

They exchange soft, stolen kisses when Kara's in the suit. They proudly hold hands when they're walking down the street to have lunch together. Kara is bursting with love and Lena looks as happy as she can be. Kara feels warm inside. She feels different. She comes to the conclusion that she's not holding anything back. Like she's finally honest with Lena about everything and keeps nothing from her. Kara knows for certain that Lena loves her for who she is, suit or not. 

Nia shows Kara some tweets about her and Lena gossiping about the way they look more romantic than friends should be looking. Then she shows her a picture of Supergirl and Lena at a function for the Luthor's Hospital for Children. Lena is laughing at some joke Kara made and Kara looks so damn enamoured. She doesn't remember much from that day except that Lena was looking radiant and they kept sneaking glances at each other like teenagers in love. That was a good day.

"Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"Oh, yeah," Kara says, as an afterthought, staring at her screen, trying to make a sentence work. "We're dating."

Nia doesn't say anything for a while and Kara doesn't even notice. It's not until Nia chucks a paper ball her way that Kara finally pays attention to her.

"What do you mean you're dating?" Nia says and she somehow manages to emphasize each syllable of the question differently.

Kara scratches the back of her neck. "Well, one night we kissed. And then I asked Lena if she wanted to be my girlfriend. And she said yes," Kara details the process in a most logical way.

"When did this happen?"

"Um," Kara scrunches her nose. "'Bout three weeks ago or so."

"No way," Nia denies, falling back into her chair.

"I was there, so I'm pretty sure."

"No, no way. We had game night at my place last week. You two weren't acting like a couple," then Nia stops herself for a moment. "No more than usual, anyways," she mumbles under her breath.

"I heard that," Kara narrows her eyes.

"How didn't we notice?"

Kara shrugs and smiles softly. "Not much has changed, to be honest. We still do the same things we used to do, now we just get to kiss each other."

"Wow, and you didn't give me a memo on the update? I'm kinda hurt, to be honest."

"A memo?"

"Yeah, let me know that you're dating Lena and not freak out because Kara Danvers _and_ Supergirl are constantly pictured looking at Lena Luthor all lovingly and smitten."

At the mention of Lena's name, Kara just smiles as if in a daze.

"Kara, please stop simping."

A beat of silence. "What?"

Nia shakes her head. "Nothing. When are you telling the rest?"

And that's when it hits Kara that they skipped the part when they tell their friends they're dating. "We thought it would just work out. Like we did."

"Oh no, Kara Danvers, you ain't running away from this. You're texting the rest of the you-know-what friends and we're witnessing their reaction real-time."

Kara sighs. Looks at her screen and figures she can take a break. So she pulls out her phone and opens her conversation with Lena.

 _hey gorgeous_ 😘 😘 😘 😘 😘

Lena texts back almost immediately.

_Hey yourself, handsome. How's work?_

_a little slow which is why nia suggested i tell our friends we're dating_

Kara stops typing and waits for Lena's response.

👀 , is what she answers. Kara chuckles a little.

_would that be okay?????_

_Of course, darling._ 💙

Kara smiles. _alright_ , she texts back and then she pulls up the group chat named _Superfriends_ 💎 ♥️ where Nia, Alex, Brainy, Kelly, James, J'onn and Lena are added. It's mostly a group where Kara shares pictures of animals, Kelly shares her favorite new song, Nia, James and Alex share memes, Lena explains them to Brainy or the other way around and J'onn constantly threatens to exit. Kara loves it.

So, she simply types:

_lena and i are dating_

and shows it to Nia before sending it. Nia nods her approval and drags her chair next to Kara's, peering at her phone.

The first response to come through is J'onn's: _I know_

Then Brainy's: _My sincere congratulations, I'm sure you will make each other tremendously happy._

Lena's reply comes in emoji form: 😻 👩‍❤️‍👩

From there on, the replies begin to get amusing for Nia. James' says: _FiNALLY!! But also since WHEN????_

Alex first replies with a still of Jim Halpert looking straight into the camera because he is, indeed, on _The Office_. And then she types in all caps: _YOU'RE WHAT_

and Nia, oh so helpfully, replies: _EXACTLY MY REACTION._

Kara huffs. It's not a big deal and she knows Alex is being dramatic just because she can.

 _They're engaged in a romantic relationship, Alex,_ Brainy types.

 _Congrats!!,_ is Kelly's text and then she sends another one addressed to Alex: _Be nice_

Alex doesn't text anything more in the group but she does send Kara the honey-you-got-a-big-storm-coming meme. Nia lets out a bark of laughter and Kara stares at her screen that tells her that Alex is still typing something.

 _but also i approve of lena,_ Alex texts her and then sends her a smiley emoji. Kara smiles too and snaps a screenshot and sends it to Lena.

Lena's reply is a string of laughing emojis and a _Well, I figure it went as well as it could_. _See you tonight for Italian?_

"I'm happy for you, by the way," Nia catches her attention. "You and Lena make such a power couple."

"Thank you," Kara smiles and crinkles her nose, pushing back her glasses. All in all, Kara is satisfied with how things turned out.

//

Kara tells Alex everything, that much Lena knows. What she doesn't know for certain is where she stands with Alex. At first, the road is kind of bumpy, then Alex realizes Lena's not a threat, but the protectiveness over Kara remains. Lena can't blame her, although she wishes Alex were less hardheaded.

It's safe to say that she's not expecting Alex to show up at her office door one afternoon, looking kind of--shy?

"Hey, Lena," she says, as Lena stands up to greet her.

"Hello, Alex."

Neither of them say anything for a while. When the silence stretches for too long, Lena finally speaks.

"Is everything alright? Is Kara okay?" She asks, fiddling with her hands.

Alex shuffles her hands into her jacket pockets. "Yeah, no, everything's okay. Just--" she looks at Lena, "I was wondering if you wanted to have some drinks. With me."

"Right now?"

"Well, office hours are done, right?"

Lena looks back at her desk. "Why don't you tell me where to meet you and I'll be there in 30 minutes?"

Alex seems satisfied with this answer, texts her a bar downtown, and leaves.

Lena sits down again and texts Kara.

_Alex came over and asked me out for drinks????????_

She bites her thumb nail and stares at her phone for a while. When the answer doesn't come in the first 6 minutes, Lena imagines Kara must be busy and goes back to work. She wraps up the reports she was due and shuts down her computer. She gathers her things and waits for Jess to do the same. They walk to the elevator together and Led bids Jess good night on the ground floor and meets her driver.

Alex texted her an address for a bar that's between a dive bar and a high upscale bar. So a decent one, even though Lena wasn't expecting a hipster sort of bar.

She easily spots Alex almost at the back, near a pool table. She's already sipping on a pint of pilsner, it seems.

Lena sits down. "Hi," she says, shedding her coat and hanging it on the chair.

"'Sup," Alex answers, raising her beer. "What's your poison?"

"Scotch. Or whiskey. I'm not picky."

Alex nods and signals to the waiter. Alex orders a scotch on the rocks and a glass of mineral water for her and it makes Lena wonder why she even had to ask her in the first place.

When the small glass of scotch with way more ice than she'd like arrives, she immediately grabs it and takes a healthy gulp of it.

Alex observes her, drinking from her own beer.

"Listen," Alex starts, swallowing her gulp, "I'm not very good at this because Kara has always warned me against it and I trust her to make her own decisions," at this, Lena tips her glass towards Alex and nods.

"Just," Alex doesn't hold her eye, it seems like she's as uncomfortable as Lena feels right now, "just don't hurt her, okay? She's been through so much and I know she's head over heels for you. And you're are the same for her, but she gives everything and sometimes the other person doesn't. I'm not saying that's the case," Alex exhales, takes a sip of her beer and looks at Lena.

"Alex, I love her," Lena takes advantage of the pause.

"I know you do. And I'm so glad she's finally said something and you're together now. I know I haven't been exactly a very good friend to you, with all the doubting and challenging I've been," Alex shakes her head.

"I know I'm dense and hard," Alex lets out a small laugh, "but God, does Kara love you."

Alex doesn't say anything for a while. Lena finishes her scotch and calls the waiter for another one.

"I don't know you enough," Alex blurts. Lena looks at her sharply. "But I want to. And I want you to know that no matter what happens with Kara, I want to be your friend and be there for you when you need it."

Lena doesn't say anything. She waits until the next scotch is settled in front of her and takes a drink. She looks at her phone. She sees the response she was waiting for, when she's already sitting in front of Alex, about to go into her second drink, while Alex downs a whole pint of beer.

_she just wants to bond w you, bby_

"I like you, Alex," Lena says around the glass. "And I know I don't deserve Kara, but I will never hurt her."

Alex smiles. "That's the thing, Lena. You do deserve her. You deserve each other and I know you'll make each other happy and I'm so, so glad this is happening."

Lena doesn't say anything in return, she just smiles at Alex, all through the period when the waiter brings Alex another beer, and she feels like she might just cry. Alex drinks from her beer for a long time, long enough for Lena to wonder if it's normal for a human to do so.

Alex settles down her glass and exhales. "I like you too, Lena. And I'm so proud to call you my family now."

Lena smiles, on the verge of tears and clutching her glass. Alex is also giving her the softest smile she's ever given her and Lena thinks this might just go somewhere. Lena thinks that she might just call Alex her friend, finally.

Alex sniffs and drinks again. "Anyways, what about a round of pool?"

Lena laughs but she nods and calls the waiter once again for another round of scotch and beer.

Alex stands up, sets the pool table and gets them pool sticks to play with.

Lena doesn't get the grip of it in the first round and Alex wins out of strategy and skill. But then Lena notices that it's all about physics and she kicks Alex's ass in the next round. She takes all the balls without mercy and Alex huffs in displeasure, but Lena doesn't stand down.

The next round is so close that Lena doesn't even notice that her phone is vibrating with message notifications. Lena wins, much to Alex's chagrin, but Alex stays in a good mood and buys another round for them.

Lena loses the track of time when Alex keeps ordering rounds of scotch and beer and pool. But she does answer Kara's worried text.

_evyrthing ok?_

_Everything okay, darling,_ Lena answers, and she's honest. She's truly having a blast with Alex. 

//

Their relationship grows steadily. A Luthor and a Super, endlessly fond of one another and wrapped around each other's fingertip.

They are deeply, absolutely in love. Lena knows this because her heart soars every time Kara kisses her. She knows because Kara always smiles broadly the moment she sets eyes on Lena.

So, as fate would have it, Lillian gets word of her relationship with Kara and comes barging into Lena's office as if she owned the building. (She doesn't. Lena made sure of that).

"Lena dearest," Lillian begins with her characteristic taunting and cold tone.

"Lillian," Lena replies drily. "What did your son do that needs fixing?"

Lillian smirks, but not out of humor.

"Oddly enough, he seems to be behaving and perhaps we should worry about that," she begins, strolling around Lena's office. "I'm actually here because of you."

"You don't have to kill anyone for me, thank you."

Lillian completely ignores her.

"That's the problem, dear. As much as I loathe Kara Danvers as a tight-wearing dancing monkey, you seem to be fond of her," Lillian traps her with a look and Lena stops breathing after she hears Kara's name leave Lillian's mouth. "I might even say you're in love with her."

"Don't you dare," Lena hisses, standing up, rising to the challenge.

Lillian settles her face into a neutral expression. "I won't, if she behaves."

Lena doesn't answer. Her jaw tightens and crosses her arms. She knows her mother isn't finished.

"But Lena," Lillian takes a step towards her, towering over her. "If she ever breaks your heart or even if she makes you cry, I will erase her from this world for hurting you."

The metaphorical record scratches.

Lena withdraws and she really tries not to tilt her head to the side. Right now is not the time to mirror Kara.

She is taken aback. She's _confused_. "I beg your pardon?"

"What kind of mother would I be if some Kryptonian jock hurt my daughter and then I did nothing about it?"

Lena huffs, crossing her arms, buying herself time.

"Why do you want to solve everything with murder?" She finally deflects.

"And have her walking around haunting you with the hurt she might cause you? No, my dear."

Lena has no idea how they got here and she wishes she could see this from the outside, from a God's eye view. She might get some clues then.

"Anyways, I'm glad to see you happy, even if it's with a witless jock," Lillian starts to leave. "I'll see you around, Lena. Maybe you could comer over to the manor and bring Kara for Christmas," she says the last part when she's at the threshold and then snaps the door closed.

Lena stays rooted to her spot not understanding anything about this exchange.

"Kara's jewish," she mumbles under her breath.

When she retells the encounter to Kara over dinner, standing up beside Kara's favorite taco food-truck, Kara chuckles.

"That's good, right? It means she approves of me?"

Lena looks at her with wide eyes. "Kara, she's my mother. She could kill you. She has tried before, in fact."

"Well, yeah, but did I die, though?" Kara waggles her eyebrows and a smile plays at her lips. "Should I also bring backup when we go to your mother's house on Christmas?"

"We're not spending the holidays with my mother," Lena deadpans.

Kara laughs so hard she snorts. Lena follows suit and they dissolve into a bubble of giggles. Lena just melts. She steps closer and gives Kara a chaste kiss, just the barest amount of pressure, but there.

And Lena feels happy, content and safe, under the food-truck's cheap neon lights, smelling burnt cheese and wrapping her arms around Kara's shoulders.

//

It's nice, Kara thinks, to know that Lena would have her back anywhere. When they fight against the bad guys, Lena is always by her side. Kara cannot help but worry, of course, because Lena is human and she bleeds and breaks and Kara can only take so much loss in her life. But Lena is so fierce and determined and brave, and she never backs down, she's always trying to do good. That's one of the things Kara loves about her.

But when Lex stops behaving, as Lena put it, and starts his world domination plans, Lena comes up with an idea.

"I'm using the Lexosuit."

Both Alex and Kara look at her.

"Lena, we're not sure if Lex is even planning on attacking," Alex tries but Lena cuts her off.

"I know him, Alex. And soon enough we will start causing chaos. I'd rather be prepared and ready to fight back instead of being vulnerable, if you don't mind."

"Well, when you put it like that," Alex shrugs and nods.

Lena nods sharply.

"I'm coming with," Kara blurts out.

Lena looks at her worriedly. "Kara, you'd be walking straight into a Luthor den. I wouldn't put it past my mother to have kryptonite at the manor."

"Then we'll take the anti-kryptonite suit. I'm not letting you go in alone, Lena."

Lena's mouth forms a small smile. "Okay," she says softly.

"Alright, go be reckless and in love somewhere else. I'm about to go into a diabetic comma," Alex says and Lena lets out a sound that's between a scoff and a laugh.

Kara just turns around and sticks her tongue out at Alex. "I'll gag next time you kiss Kelly."

"All bark and no bite, Zor-El," Alex calls out as they leave The Tower.

When they touch down in Luthor grounds, Lillian is already waiting for them with arms crossed and looking regal.

"Lena, welcome home. I was beginning to think you were ignoring me, considering you haven't been answering my calls at all."

Lena rolls her eyes. "Yes, mother, I'm sure you were wallowing in sorrow."

Lena and Kara walk up to her and Lillian looks Kara up and down, raising an eyebrow. "I imagine you're not here for dinner."

"I came for the Lexosuit," Lena says simply.

 _"My_ suit?" LIllian raises an eyebrow.

"Since it was mostly developed based on my blueprints and using my code, I'd say it actually belongs to me," Lena smirks and Kara feels a little weak in the knees.

Lillian smiles, all predatory, and steps aside. "After you, then. I'm sure you know where to find it."

Lena walks inside the manor with her head held up high. Lillian waits until Kara crosses the threshold and crosses the door behind her. They walk side by side following Lena's footsteps. The Luthor manor drips of wealth and power. It's also dark enough to make it look scary. Kara knows that it was built with the purpose of intimidating anyone who's an outsider to it, so she squares her shoulders and walks confidently.

"You're awfully quiet," Lillian comments.

Kara doesn't answer, just frowns. She's not sure she can have small talk with her mother-in-law. Who's actually looking quite relaxed while her son is plotting world domination.

"Oh, no, darling," Lillian starts, and the term of endearment doesn't carry the same warmth as when Lena says it and it makes Kara want to shiver. "Don't tell me you've had a fall out. It wouldn't be good for her right now."

Kara sighs, hands on her hips and looks down at her feet before looking at Lillian. "We haven't. We're good."

Lillian nods as if Kara's answer had pleased her, which, in all honesty, Kara can't tell for real. She knows Lillian hates her guts and would totally kill her and Kal in the blink of an eye, but Lillian also seems like she cares about Lena? Ever since the Crisis reset, things have been weird. This wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen.

"You know, if you didn't parade that symbol on your chest, I might even be proud to call you my daughter-in-law."

Kara looks at Lillian and tilts her head to the left. "Was that a compliment?"

Lillian waves a hand in the air. "Take it as you will, Supergirl," Lillian spits out her name, "but when you break Lena's heart, I will break each and every single one of your fingers with a kryptonite hammer," she says right when they stop outside the door Lena just walked in. Lillian opens it for Kara with a sardonic smile and gestures inside.

Kara nods, all serious, swallowing back the slight uptick in fear she feels. She thinks about rebutting and saying she'll never break Lena's heart, but she also considers that silence is the best option for now.

When they enter the room, Lena is already placing the suit on herself, keeping the helmet off and staring at her mother.

"My, don't you look like a proper Luthor," Lillian says and smirks.

Lena secures the last shoulder plate and flexes her arms and fingers in the suit experimentally. "Don't get use to it. I'm going to stop your son with this," she bites in reply.

"Break a leg, darling," Lillian says. Lena narrows her eyes and takes Kara's arm and drags them out.

"I think your mother likes you," Kara says, a little baffled, when they make it outside.

Lena laughs heartily, as if she hadn't just been completely serious. "What are you on about?"

Kara looks pensive. "Either she likes you now or she really enjoys threatening me. She said she'd break all my fingers with a kryptonite hammer. She sounded serious."

Lena just continues laughing.

"My love, the only things she likes are murdering people and threatening them," she pauses for a while, "I'm not sure if in that order, though."

Kara pouts. "Aw, I thought she was getting soft."

Lena cups her cheek. "That's when she'll get you, darling," she smiles and her hand drifts all the way from Kara's face to Kara's hand. "Ready?" She starts the suit's propellers, hovering a little above Kara. 

"Up, up and away?" Kara looks at the sky.

"You're gonna have to go easy on me, Supergirl. I usually have a pilot who flies me around everywhere."

"I have a feeling you'll be a natural," Kara promises and kisses Lena softly.

//

It's game night, the last one before the holidays. Alex is hosting and everyone has foregone the games in favor of drinks and food. Nia, Brainy and J'onn are all huddled over Nia's phone while she's trying to show them something. Kara and Kelly are looking for more food to order because Kara's still hungry and Kelly had a sudden craving for a grilled cheese sandwich. And Alex and Lena are engaged in a very intense round of _Battlefront._ Everything's pretty normal, actually.

"Why won't you just die?" Lena grunts in between her teeth.

"If I die, I'm taking you with me, Luthor," Alex replies, her focus zeroed in on the screen.

There's an explosion near the base where they're fighting that neither of them caused. The debris catches Alex and her character goes flying and crashes against some rocks. Lena smirks, Alex is too slow to get back up and Lena manages to shoot her to death.

"Fuck off!" Alex yells and tosses her controller away.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking to!" Kara calls but she never actually raises her eyes from her phone.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Danvers," Lena says cheekily.

"Then stop winning, Luthor," Alex grumbles and crosses her arms. Kelly comes over and sits on her lap and drops a kiss on her cheek. Alex's face considerably brightens.

"You just need more practice, baby," Kelly says.

Alex mumbles something under her breath and Kelly slaps her shoulder. 

Lena laughs and sets down her controller. "I'm not taking you to the distillery if you keep sulking," she raises an eyebrow.

Alex circles her arms around Kelly and sticks her tongue out at Lena. "Fine," she points a menacing finger at Lena, "but just because of the distillery."

Lena rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Figure you'd be nicer to your sister-in-law for no particular reason."

"Not if she beats me at _Battlefront_ every single time."

Lena thinks it's nice. How she and Alex have managed to reach a point where banter comes naturally and they pull each other's leg just to see how far the other can go, but all in good jest. She feels comfortable around Alex, she feels like they stand on solid ground now that they're somehow related by bond. She wonders if she'll be able to get along with Kara's adoptive mother as easy as she gets along with Kara and Alex. 

Lena sips her wine and looks towards Kara. Next week they'll be going to Elisa's house in Midvale to celebrate Hanukkah with Alex and Kelly. She's a little nervous, she won't deny, but she's also excited. She's heard enough about Elisa Danvers to know that she's an interesting, sharp and kind woman. She's looking forward to meeting her.

When Kara catches her eye, she smiles softly over the rim of her glass. Kara winks at her and gives her a goofy smile. Eventually, she comes to sit down beside Lena.

"What's up, beautiful?"

"Not much. What are you ordering?"

"Some dumplings and some fried rice for you, if you're hungry."

Lena moans a little. "You're an angel."

Kara leans forward for a kiss and Lena delivers it gleefully. Then she sits straight as she remembers something.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay to drive us to Midvale next week? I can always fly us."

Lena shakes her head. "Kara, you would have to make three trips."

"And it would take me less than four hours," Kara makes puppy eyes at Lena. Lena cannot resist it and she kisses Kara again.

"Think about it as a road trip. It will be fun," she says. Kara beams, apparently that was the right thing to say.

The following week, when Alex is putting the last bag in the trunk of Lena's Range Rover with a huge pair of sunglasses on her nose and Lena is holding close to her face a cup of steaming black tea with equally huge sunglasses, Lena is very glad she didn't let Kara convince her of flying them to Midvale. It's not that she and Alex drank a lot during their visit to the distillery just outside the National City suburbs, but they came back rather late and they little to no sleep.

Kara walks up to her and hugs her from behind. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran me over," Lena sighs.

"Yeah, Alex is the same. Do you want me to drive?"

Lena practically lets the keys fall from the hands. She gives Kara a peck on the cheek and immediately goes for the back seat. Somewhere in the distance she can hear Kara and Kelly laughing softly at her, but she doesn't mind. A four hour nap sounds amazing.

Kelly climbs on the passenger seat and Kara plays her chill vibes playlist. Alex is slumping against the window, already.

"I would like a Red Bull when I wake up, please," she says.

Lena watches as Kara and Kelly exchange an amused smile.

"Who are you talking to?" Kara asks, turning around in the driver's seat.

"You," Alex mumbles, "or God or whoever is listening."

Kelly laughs. "No, honey, you have to pay for your sins."

Alex groans and changes positions. Kara starts the car, Kelly fastens her seatbelt and Lena sits back. She falls asleep when they're still in the city and, oddly enough, Alex's little snores are what lure her to sleep.

Lena wakes up because she no longer feels the lulling movement of the car. She listens as Kara and Kelly leave the car and walk to the back of it to open the trunk. Her neck feels sore and there's something heavy on her lap. She opens her eyes, removes her glasses and realizes the sun doesn't hurt her as much. When she looks down at her lap, she finds Alex's head with her sunglasses askew.

Kelly softly opens the door and smiles fondly at both of them. "She's drooling on your knee."

Lena groans and starts shaking Alex awake. Alex wakes with a start, her glasses on the floor of the car and looking quite disoriented.

"Where are we?" She asks.

"Midvale," Kelly says simply and passes her a Red Bull.

Alex throws a kiss at her, with Lena in the middle. "I could marry you."

"Well, then put a ring on it, babe," Kelly winks.

"If you excuse me," Lena says and makes a show of getting out of the car and Alex laughs at her. Lena walks to the back of the van and catches Kara juggling all the bags on one hand while she tries to close the trunk with the other.

"I got that, darling," Lena says.

Kara beams at her. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Considerably better and slightly more human," Lena nods solemnly.

"Ready to meet my mom?"

Lena smiles. "As ready as I can be."

Turns out, Elisa Danvers is a genuinely kind and warm person. She welcomes Lena and Kelly into her home as if she knew them for years. Elisa sits them both in the living room and tells Alex and Kara to put the bags in their rooms and bring them the lemonade on the refrigerator.

Elisa is a woman of science, and she spends the whole afternoon picking Lena's and Kelly's brain about their jobs and Alex and Kara busy themselves in the kitchen. At some point, Kara calls for Kelly in the kitchen because Alex is about to set something on fire.

"Alexandra," Elisa calls, "I want you to leave the kitchen as spotless as you found it."

Kara yelps, Kelly laughs and Alex calls back "yes, mom," with fake innocence, Lena can tell.

Then Elisa and Lena stay in silence, looking at each other. Elisa is smiling at her, but Lena can tell that she's also studying her, taking her in. Lena shift a little on the couch, but remains calm.

"Doctor Danvers, thank you for inviting me over," Lena starts.

Elisa scoots closer to her and places a hand on Lena's arm. "Please, Lena, it's Elisa."

Lena smiles and relaxes further.

"Kara told me about your mother and her threats," Elisa starts and Lena tries to keep her grimacing to a minimum. She starts fidgeting with her hands.

"Her methods seem questionable," Elisa continues and Lena can't keep the chuckle inside, "to say the least," Elisa continues with an amused smile.

"It's the villain in her," Lena teases.

Elisa laughs. "Oh, I'm sure," then she stops for a moment and looks to the direction of the kitchen. "I have never seen Kara so happy since she arrived. I'm glad you found each other."

Lena smiles. "So am I."

They stay silent for a while. Then Elisa speaks up, smiling all the way. "I feel like I should warn you about Kara's caloric intake but since you're a millionaire I guess I shouldn't worry." 

Lena laughs and rubs the back of her neck. "Yes, I got that covered."

After Elisa, Alex and Kara have taken turns lighting the menorah, Kara drags Lena outside.

"It's cold," Lena whines.

Kara raises a finger and goes back inside with a burst of super speed.

"No powers in the house!" Elisa calls. Alex and Kelly laugh and Lena feels a fond smile on her face.

Kara comes back with her cape and drapes it around Lena's shoulders.

"You brought the suit?"

Kara shakes her head. "No, I'm on vacation. I just brought the cape. It's very cozy."

Lena burrows into it and lets Kara hug her.

"So," Lena says, cuddling closer to Kara and tucking herself under Kara's chin, "we survived meeting the in-laws."

Kara laughs softly. "Elisa is so soft, there was no way she was a threat. Now, Lillian, that's something else."

Lena hums and closes her eyes. "Alex tried to give me a shovel talk. Or at least I think that was what she was trying to do."

Kara starts shaking and Lena feels the vibration of her laughter on her chest. It's nice and warm. "Of course she tried."

They stay silent for a while, just holding each other and looking out at the snow falling.

"Well, there's still someone you have to meet as my girlfriend," Kara says after a while.

Lena lifts her head from Kara's chest and puts her arms around her waist. "Who?"

"Clark. And Lois, for that matter."

Lena grimaces a little. "Clark, I can deal with. But can I back out from meeting Lois?"

Kara laughs. "Not a chance," and she kisses Lena. "We'll do a double date, it'll be fun."

Lena groans playfully and tries to slap Kara's shoulder, but Kara only holds her tighter. Well, it could be fun. It's not like Lois is going to threaten her or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading c:


End file.
